Boston
by KelBel3123
Summary: Lilly leaves Oliver with only a note as explanation. Oneshot!


**Boston**

**This fic is roughly based off of the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton. So I don't own that but I thought it would make into a cute one-shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The cool metal of the door knob grazed the palm of his sweaty hand as he twisted the door open. He poked his head into his house and let his eyes study every inch of the room. 

Something was different about today. The atmosphere of the air surrounding their house was cold and unwelcoming- like she had been for the past week. He peered back into the barren driveway, took a deep breath and shoved himself inside.

She was usually home before him, a big smile plastered on her face, and Chinese takeout in her hands, or some other weird concoction that would involve her not cooking. He smiled at the thought of her and rounded the corner into their small kitchen.

His eyes met the off-white color of the refrigerator doors and scanned them for a note. He dug in his pocket and flipped his cell phone open.

No message.

Slowly, he walked toward the kitchen table and tossed his keys onto the finished wood. As the keys hit the table, he noticed a flutter of white paper waft in the back draft of his toss.

He paused. His stomach knotted with anticipation as his sweaty palm reached for the note. He recognized her writing immediately.

_Oliver,_

_I'm sorry I had to do it this way. I'm leaving. Things have been too hectic for me and I desperately need to clear my head. Please, don't try to call it will be too hard for me._

_Lilly_

Oliver skimmed her words over and over. His breath caught in his throat as he reached for the nearest chair and sat. Quickly, he grabbed for his cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number. His worst fears were confirmed when he heard a faint ringing from their bedroom. He walked numbly into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her cell phone off the dresser in the process.

What could he possibly do?

He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes to clear his foggy mind. Being so busy the last couple weeks and opening his new restaurant, Oliver had noticed a change in Lilly's behavior but didn't think anything of it. He closed his eyes and forced his mind to think back and possibly try to remember anything she had said to him that would hint to where she had gone. An idea sprang in his head as he reached for his phone.

"Miley!" He exclaimed to himself as he dialed his old friend's number.

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver." He said excitedly.

"Oliver! How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Listen, Miles, have you seen Lilly? She left me. She left just a note." He began to panic.

"Wait, Oliver, Lilly left you? Have you tried her cell phone?"

"I tried it and she left it here. I can't think of where she would be."

"Has she mentioned going anywhere?"

"Well, I know she wanted me to take a trip to Boston with her to see some museum. She has raved about that place…wait, she has to be in Boston! That's it! You're a genius, Miley! I'll call you later."

He hung the phone up quickly and was excited that he had figured out where Lilly had gone, but how was he supposed to get a hold of her? His excitement deflated as he glanced at her cell phone and watched another bar from her battery die.

* * *

Lilly was sitting quietly on her bed in her apartment. Her laptop was humming peacefully in her lap as she clicked around the internet. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Oliver's face on the front-page of "Yahoo!" 

"Restaurant entrepreneur, Oliver Oken, opens his second restaurant in California."

Her eyes were glued to his face and the cheesy grin he was wearing. She couldn't believe it had been eight months since they last talked- since she last had that cheesy, lopsided grin directed at her. Her heart broke a bit.

She knew leaving was selfish but she couldn't deal with the town, his people, his business, and always being referred to as "Oliver's girlfriend" never "Lilly."

She sighed and folded her computer shut. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she reached for her cell phone. As she browsed her numbers she came to the one she had looked at so many times, yet never called. She took a deep breath and pushed send.

The first ring pulsated through Lilly's ears, followed by a second, third and fourth. Finally a long drawn fifth ring came followed by Oliver's voice.

"If you're calling about my place, I sold it. If it's Tuesday night- I'm probably bowling. If you've got something to sell you're really wasting your time because I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone. You know what to do. Oh and if it's Boston- I still love you."

Lilly's breath caught in her throat as her cell phone fell from her hands and gently onto the bed. Was Boston her? How did he know she was even in Boston? She paced her room and finally decided she would wait a few days and call him again. If Boston were her, that meant he still missed her. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Oliver was exhausted after attending the opening of his new restaurant. He walked into his new apartment and walked straight to his room, finding his cell phone vibrating gently against his dresser. His heart leapt into his throat as he opened it to find an odd number with an odd area code staring back at him. He shrugged and figured they would have left a message if it was important. Most call were from salesmen or people wanting to buy his old place anyway. 

He glanced at his lonely bed. No one had slept next to him since he and Lilly dated. He didn't want anyone to. Every night, when he came home alone, he realized just how miserable he was without her. Any woman that smiled at him or bought him a drink would be compared to Lilly- her pretty smile and long flowing blonde hair. The way she could talk sports but still look killer in a little black dress was like no one he had ever met. He would never love a woman the way he loved Lilly.

* * *

Three days had passed. Lilly had her phone cocked and ready in her hand. There was so much she wanted to say to him but the words weren't coming together. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pressed the little, green send button. Her heart was beating against her chest as she waited. 

Ring one, two, followed by three, after two more rings Lilly's heart sank until she heard him.

"If it's Friday night- I'm at the ballgame. And tomorrow, if it doesn't rain me and some of my buddies are going out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend. I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And PS, if it's Boston, I still love you."

A long beep rang in her ears as she cleared her throat.

"852-555-7788," she flipped the phone shut and closed her eyes. She kicked herself for only leaving her number but that was all she could think of.

Friday blended into Saturday as Lilly tried to keep herself from wondering if Oliver would call or even realize it was her. Sleep didn't come easy.

* * *

Oliver cursed himself for forgetting his cell phone on his weekend trip. He knew there was no service at the cabin but who knew, by some stretch of the imagination, maybe for that one call he was waiting for, he could of gotten service. He stretched out on his bed and let the cool comforter soothe his fresh sunburn. Yawning, he reached his arm out and landed his hand on his phone. He saw that that weird number had called him again, and his mom, but he would call her later. Listening to his voicemail, he heard that sweet voice he had longed to hear. He was almost positive Lilly had called and just left her number without saying another word. 

He sucked in a breath and punched in the numbers she had spoken to him. After three rings, the ringing seized and he heard a deep breath on the other end…

"Lilly?" He questioned.

Lilly felt the words bubbling up from her heart and pouring out of her mouth, "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should of listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize you're where I belong. And by the way, Oliver, this isn't my machine you're talking to. Can't you tell? This is Boston, and I still love you."

**I thought it was a cute idea. Austin is a pretty good song for those of you who like country music. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good day!**


End file.
